


群秀 | 狂徒

by TingXinggniXgniT



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingXinggniXgniT/pseuds/TingXinggniXgniT
Relationships: 群秀 - Relationship, 邵群/李程秀
Kudos: 30





	群秀 | 狂徒

周五，行业交流结束后的宴会。

“最近邵氏没什么动静啊。”

“哪儿能啊，邵家主体那边老样子，家大业大的，管事的是那个女强人。但邵家那公子，自己出来单干的，胃口大得很。会开完那会儿有人跟我说他刚瞧上个能源行业的公司，就咱们之前没敢投的那个，估计这老总是势在必得了。”

“他们这种富家公子哥儿吃自己家的老本儿就够了，有几个还大费周章地出来自己开公司？”林栋有些唏嘘，顺手从托盘上取了杯酒。

“你要真见了那位邵总，这话还怕吞不回你肚子里？以他的本事，别说开一家，开一打都行。” 孙满胜心不在焉地接过酒杯，眼光朝四周瞟来瞟去，“你孙哥我最怕做生意遇到这种人，眼光毒得他妈跟老鹰一样，一般人气势上都要输他三分，惹不起。”

孙满胜经常出入此类商业聚会，在京圈里算得上是个资历老的参会人员了，自己在北京有家实业公司，规模不大，但效益还行。最近政策连带着市场变动，自家的股价也连带着受了影响，遭到持续抛出后，资金周转也跟着紧张起来，正打算着来交流会上碰碰运气。

他以前干的就是投机取巧的活计，副业专给上层名流“牵线搭桥”，这回故技重施，说不定就能在京城这些搞投资的龙头中捞着个救命恩人。

林栋年纪不大，也就三十来岁，在一家小公司当CEO，偶然在一次路演中和孙满胜认识了，两人一见如故，有关生意的消息无话不谈。最近他所在的这家公司在行业里慢慢站稳了脚跟，也算小有名气，否则以林栋的资质，根本拿不到这种行业顶端交流会的入场券。

“不过那位邵总以前也风流得很，身边男男女女就没断过，跟那些纨绔子弟没什么区别。就这两年结了婚，嘿，你说这结婚真有那么大魔力，把一个混世魔王生生变成了二十四孝好丈夫？”孙满胜用手肘撑着桌面斜站着，挺着啤酒肚，望着身边来来往往的各界精英，里面有几对挽着手的伴侣，有一搭没一搭地闲侃。

“不是前两年有段时间老在说这邵公子对什么人穷追不舍的事儿吗，据说差点把命搭进去，闹得满城风雨，那会儿追的那个人好像就是他老婆。”

孙满胜五官皱成一团，打了个酒嗝，摆手招了个服务生来把酒杯收走了。

“我就奇了怪了，他老婆哪儿来的天仙下凡把他迷成这样？”

林栋朝四周看了看，抬起一只手遮掩着口型，挨近孙满胜一边耳朵：

“我听说啊，他老婆是他初恋呢。”

孙满胜惊讶地看了一眼林栋，脸上写满了不可置信，旋即又哼了一声。

“怪不得……这邵总够痴情的啊。不过话又说回来，这初恋嘛，都是虚的，男人该花还是会花，你看那些什么顾家爱妻的传闻，我信个屁！他一个天之骄子，要风得风要雨得雨，这辈子还能就栽在一个人身上了？”

林栋突然慌忙用胳膊肘推孙满胜。

“哎，哎，孙总，别说了，你看那是谁？”

孙满胜虚起眼睛，看清楚来人后差点没被自己呛着：“邵……群？他也来了？！”

“要不……咱去打个招呼？”

“打啊，肯定得打！要是能跟这种人物攀上，阳光大道摆在面前，傻子才不走！”孙满胜心里盘算了一会儿，装模作样用餐巾纸擦了擦手，从兜里摸出手机给什么人打了个电话，挂了电话就往邵群的方向走去。

邵群这些年除了正儿八经的行业会议之外，其他走形式主义的宴会、聚餐统统都不爱去了，就算去也都一般是给当事人面子，顺便巩固一下人际关系。

他眼光极高，性格冷漠，对和他说不上话的，他看都不看一眼；对能和他打交道的，说话做事又毫无破绽、让人完全摸不到突破口。

以前出入这些场合对他而言不过是如鱼得水，既不反感也不喜欢，但结了婚以后，这些浮于表面的交际都显得毫无生气。

他本就处在被攀附关系的一方，眼高于顶，加之他自己的公司上市之后实力愈发强劲，除了重要场合之外，此类聚会他能不去便不去，理由无他，枯燥，浪费时间。

这种行业会议交流为主，算不上什么大场面，跟邵群受邀参加的正式论坛终归有区别，故而有人想趁鱼龙混杂之际拉关系，抱着什么目的的都有。

刚才邵群一进来，前脚刚落地，好几个人就立刻迎上去敬他酒，这会儿好不容易清静下来。邵群不耐烦地看了一眼腕表，打算等见了朋友之后就离开。

“邵总。”

邵群抬眼，一个油光满面的中年男人正对他点头哈腰，身边跟着一个稍微年轻点儿的男人，看打扮，估计两人都是会议参与人员。

他在心里马上给两人下了判断。

邵群眼神很冷，像刀子似的扫过两人，林栋不由得打了个寒颤。

即使两人都比邵群年龄大，可在主客地位上是不可同日而语的。

两人做了自我介绍，林栋没敢有什么动作，孙满胜倒是主动伸出手和邵群握了握。

得亏十多年来磨练出来的话术技巧没白学，就算是邵群这种级别的人物，孙满胜也能在生意上和邵群聊两句，气氛还算和谐。

只是邵群隔一会儿就会看看手表，面上有些许烦躁，仿佛随时会离开。

孙满胜心想，再不进入正题，这机会就要溜走了。

对别人，他能用金钱和权力做糖衣炮弹；对这种什么都不缺的贵公子，只能往他身边塞塞人了。

孙满胜给林栋使了个眼色。

他佝偻着背，靠近邵群，用一种自来熟的语气道：

“邵公子，您看那边儿的……有什么人您看得上，我帮您，引荐引荐？如何啊？”

说完，孙满胜从林栋手中拿过手机，放到邵群面前，脸上是藏不住的期待和志得意满。

邵群斜睨了他一眼。孙满胜手一抖，险些没拿稳手机。

邵群不是不清楚孙满胜有什么目的。

他在工作中随时随地都能碰到无数个想要他当靠山的对象，什么行业什么规模的都有，对于这种人，他看一眼就能把对方的目的摸得一清二楚。投不投资是一回事，但是否要与对方打交道又是另一回事。

以前再怎么风流，他做生意也从来不搞虚头八脑的东西，有闲钱也不可能给这种人面子，他要到手的东西，无论是人还是物，从来都是勾勾手指就来，犯不着跟这种人打交道。

他和孙满胜没说过话，但对他有点印象，知道他是个靠什么拉拢人际关系的，所以面上还保有着基本的斯文，心里却对此人十分厌恶。

邵群扫了一眼面前的手机，似乎已经懒得出声，连基本的回应都不想给。

孙满胜察觉了到对方的冷淡，脑袋上渗出点冷汗，不自然地正了正领带。他赶紧放下手机，用手指着宴会厅一侧，小心翼翼地开口：

“那，那边儿那个，邵公子，您喜欢那样的吗？就那几个，一个个可漂亮了，男的女的都有，今天我朋友认识的，分分钟就给您介绍过来，保证听话！”

孙满胜虽然在京圈的人际关系里混得还行，人也够滑头，但打心眼里瞧不起些比他年龄小还高他一头的富二代子弟。有几个怕自家老爹又要出去花天酒地的草包，甚至都要在孙满胜这帮人这儿打点关系。

不过他心里门儿清，邵群虽然有个二代的头衔在，做事手腕狠绝，和其他坐吃山空的混子少爷完全是一个天一个地，所以对他还有几分忌惮。

邵群没开口，但拒绝的意思已经写得明明白白。孙满胜有点慌了，手心全是汗，划着屏幕的手指头也抖个不停。

先前已经碰了壁，他不想今天空手而归，势必要把这公子哥今晚的安排抓在他手中。

他不死心地继续问，突然话语一滞，不知道发现什么了，整个人都开始激动起来：

“那边儿那个，笑起来特甜的，您喜欢吗？我马上给您介绍！”

他突然被拉住胳膊，听见林栋急忙悄声说：

“等等，那边那个我们也不认识啊，你怎么给邵总引荐啊？”

孙满胜恨铁不成钢地看了他一眼，林栋顿时把后半句话噎了回去。

“这还不简单，你看那边那小酒窝的样子，细皮嫩肉的，最多二十。一般人哪儿来得了这种场合？里面这几个年轻小明星小职员，都是走关系进来傍金主的。这宴会主办方负责人我认识，到时候名单一查，跟那小男孩儿一说，听到邵总的名字，还不巴巴地往上蹭？”

“不是，您有把握吗，真就非他不可啊？万一……”

“那有什么办法！你会不会看人啊？”孙满胜趁邵群注意力不在这边，赶紧压低声音，“你看我指了别人，那么多给他挑的，那邵大爷看都不看一眼的，冷得跟冰块一样。就到那小酒窝，他眼神都亮了！我年纪比你大，这种老总最会藏心思，个个都笑面虎，但人嘛总有藏不住的情绪，眼尖就能看出来。今晚除了他，我估计这老总谁也瞧不上。”

邵群自从注意到角落里那人之后，眼神就没移开过。

他打开手机，和朋友发了条消息，说自己晚点见面，又通知周特助改了行程，让他先回去，不用等了。

有句诗怎么写的来着：

Как мимолетное виденье,

（犹如昙花一现的幻影）

Как гений чистой красоты.

（犹如纯洁至美的精灵）

远处的男孩穿着墨色西装，配上纯白的内搭，雅致的设计装点出他纤细的腰身，旁边有人和他说话，他一笑，颊边咧开一个浅浅的酒窝。

男孩的眼睛是深潭里的明月光，天幕上的海中珠。

在灯红酒绿之地，如幻影一样似乎稍纵即逝，又如精灵一般澄澈纯真。

他就想用那些柔美婉转的诗句去形容他。在邵群眼里，他是跨越性别的美，是迷人的、致命的美。

他彷佛觉得过去二三十年的见识都打了水漂，男孩的存在那么安静，却轻而易举就碾碎了他审美的界限。

他也没觉得这人多艳丽多出挑，就觉得他可爱，干净，招人疼。那人的嘴一张开，喝了点果汁，唇瓣在杯壁上轻轻压了一下，看上去特别柔软，让人想往上亲。

果汁残留了一点在下唇上，邵群在等他伸出舌尖舔掉，看看他的舌尖是不是跟嘴唇一样是柔嫩的粉红色。可惜他只是用餐巾纸文雅地擦掉了水渍，纯洁到不留一丝一毫的遐想空间。

邵群心跳加快，胸腔里咚咚直响。

别人总是用英俊贵气来形容他，他自己倒是清楚扒了这层皮之后内里是个不折不扣的混蛋。这人的一举一动都在勾引他，要是被别的男人瞧上了，他会疯的，他一定会疯。

他堂堂邵家公子、公司董事长、谁都想往上贴的香饽饽，他看上的人，怎么就不能强抢过来、给他来个金屋藏娇？

邵群灼热的目光透过高脚杯中折射的水纹，远远伸进他的衣服里抚摸着他的细腰，勾起下巴，挑逗着他羞涩敏感的神经，仿佛捕捉到他发出一声难耐的轻喘。

今晚明明只喝了半杯酒，他却如同酩酊大醉。

孙满胜在注意到邵群眼神变了的时候，就立刻请负责人给他把那个男孩带过来了，人来了之后赶紧和负责人勾肩搭背地道了谢，也没听清对方在嘈杂声中给他交代的事情。

他一心想着这关系要办成了，引着人就往邵群面前一站。

邵群挑起眉毛，微微一笑，从口袋里抽出一只手：

“邵群。”

李程秀心猛地一跳，下意识把手缩成了拳头，指尖纠结地捏在一起，眨了眨眼睛。

他不知道邵群又在玩什么花样，是不是又在逗他，转过头茫然地和旁边两人大眼瞪小眼，把孙满胜急得拼命给他使眼色，让李程秀眼里又平添几分困惑。

他一抬头，正撞上邵群的眼神，脸突然就红了。

邵群直勾勾地盯着他看，眼神里是赤裸裸的爱意和渴望，浑身散发出强大的征服欲，并且丝毫没有打算隐藏的意思。

另外两人在一旁都看呆了。

李程秀感觉自己像是暴露在枪口下的猎物，咬了咬嘴唇，最终腼腆地把手伸了出去。

“李程秀。”

这名字有点耳熟，但孙满胜想了半天也想不起来在哪里见过，也许是在哪儿听过的什么小职员吧。

邵群把手转了个角度，用食指挠了一下李程秀的手心，满意地看到对方身体一颤，白净的脸上飘了两片绯红。

“李家的小少爷，是吗。”

孙满胜越看越不对劲，搓了一把鼻子，总觉得这两人之间的氛围似乎像很久没见面的小情侣似的，既疏离又黏糊，外人根本插不进去话。

李家？这北京城里有这么个李家吗？

不对，小少爷会来傍金主吗？应该只是邵群口头开的玩笑吧。

邵群拉着李程秀的手走了。孙满胜长舒一口气，知道要是事儿办成了，在邵群那儿肯定能挣点面子，也没再深究这个李家小少爷的事，跟林栋又端了杯酒去别的地儿了。

酒店的走廊设置在休息区旁边，从会场通向这座酒店的另一侧，只点缀了几盏柔和的壁灯，此时几乎无人走动。

“唔……唔！”

邵群用了十分力气，把李程秀摁在走廊的墙壁上，反复啃咬他从刚才起就肖想已久的嘴唇。两人身体贴身体地黏在一起，邵群的长腿强硬地插入李程秀双腿之间，抵着墙壁，暧昧地用膝盖摩擦着他的下身。

李程秀被亲得浑身发软，两只手都被邵群制住了，趁邵群换气的间隙艰难地抗议：

“邵群，邵群……你怎么……”

最近李程秀和邵群的工作都是分开的，今晚他被工作上的客户邀请赴了会议的约，而邵群是临时改了行程，来这里见了朋友，两人都不知道会和对方在这里撞见。

李程秀一边承受着邵群密不透风的亲吻，感觉自己快缺氧了，大脑一边快速思考，他觉得邵群应该也猜到缘由了。

邵群好像终于亲够了，脑袋贴着李程秀的脖子摩挲着，一只手搂紧了他的腰不让他动，另一只手揉捏着他西装裤下软弹的屁股。

李程秀轻轻颤抖着，本想反抗，被邵群一顿折磨后，四肢无力地攀附着邵群，似乎随时都要从墙边滑落下来。

他又气又羞，从邵群装作不认识他开始，他就隐隐猜到邵群想在这里干什么。

要是邵群真的在这里对他……对他……他会羞死的！

“初次见面啊，小程秀。”

李程秀呆愣在原地，邵群把他耳边的碎发撩开，沿着耳廓的线条一路吻下去。

李程秀的腿反抗性地动了动，被他的长腿迅速拦住，一脚勾回来，死死地锁在墙面和他宽阔的身体之间。

邵群从他的肩上抬起头，俊美的脸在他面前无限放大，既危险又惑人。

李程秀呼吸急促起来，脸烫得惊人。

平时邵群对他百依百顺，可靠又体贴，可一旦到了床上，情况就完全不是他能掌控的了。

他知道今天可能逃不掉了。

邵群看李程秀不打算反抗了、露出一副委屈隐忍的表情，差点忍不住笑，捏了一把他白嫩的小脸，眼神摄人心魄。

“我听说，你李家要把你嫁给我，婚约都要订了，你知不知道？”

邵群慢悠悠地解着李程秀的领带，一把拽下来胡乱塞到西装口袋里，又一颗一颗地开始解衬衫纽扣。

邵群的动作极其强势，当李程秀想微弱的力气阻止他时，他立刻把人压在墙上好一顿亲，等亲得对方没力气了又继续。一动就亲，李程秀根本没有反抗的余地。

李程秀羞得不去看邵群的动作，注意力全集中在外面人声鼎沸的会场，和随时都可能会有人过来的走廊入口。

李程秀的皮肤很白，邵群本身也白，可李程秀比他还要白上好几分。他轻轻用牙啃咬锁骨，离开后就留下一个粉红的印记，格外显眼。

“我本来对结婚不感兴趣，打算拒绝了，但是今天见到你我就改主意了。”

邵群解到第二颗的时候停下来，嘴角带笑，俯身上去轻咬他的锁骨：“多水灵的小少爷，把你娶回家，爽的人是我。”

自他们结婚以来，邵群从来没有在公共场合对他做过这种事，也从来没有这么强势、这么不顾他的反抗。

李程秀回过头来，含羞带怯地怒瞪了他一眼：“谁要，谁要嫁给你啊……”

这一眼直接激怒了邵群。

他双手把李程秀的西装套往中间一拉，也不顾还没系上的领带，一只手揽过着李程秀就大步往外走，另一只手居然野蛮地捂着李程秀的嘴不让他出声。

李程秀长得小，邵群高大的身材从侧面把李程秀挡得严严实实。

直到把他拐出走廊，到了会场侧面的一处玄关，邵群才把怀里眼泪汪汪的人松开。

这个酒店一层的会场设置很特别，形状不规则的大厅四周会设有作为玄关的隔断墙，隔断墙连接着天花板和地面，下半部分封闭，上半部分镂空，由隔断墙制造出一圈会场周围狭窄的边缘空间，主要为了方便服务人员来回走动、运送餐车，从而把中心地带留给参会人员。

现在正值宴会的高峰期，虽然邵群所在的玄关处暂时还没有服务员经过，但就在距离他们不到三米的地方，就有举着酒杯高谈阔论的男男女女。

邵群俯下身，一只手撑着隔断墙，另一只手插着兜，俯下身恶狠狠地威胁李程秀：

“你知不知道我们家祖上是干什么行当的？不想嫁给我？”

李程秀倔强地和他对视，大眼睛明亮清澈，但脸蛋儿却诚实地红得像颗小苹果，从邵群的视角丝毫感受不到攻击力，看上去倒是有几分娇憨。

邵群扫了一眼四周，确认短时间没人注意到这边后，一边单手解着自己的皮带，一边游刃有余地挑逗着李程秀，伸了两根手指到他解开的衬衫里去，摸到了他小巧的乳头，轻轻揉捏。

李程秀努力咬着嘴唇不让自己出声，左手的手指扒着隔断墙的边缘，脸上泛起情动的潮红。

邵群把李程秀的腰带也解开了，粗暴地把人转了个方向，让李程秀贴着墙面，自己则贴着李程秀的背，两人的方向都朝着大厅中央。

他一只手伸进去大力揉捏着他的臀瓣，转而又移到前面，拨弄着他粉白的性器，技巧性十足，感觉到这娇嫩的小东西前端在他手上一点点渗出液体。

李程秀颤抖着身体，任由邵群对他的性器撸动逗弄，脸上是掩盖不住的潮红。

“告诉你，小程秀，我家祖上是搞军火的，一群野汉子成天跟枪支弹药在一块儿，都是地痞流氓的样儿，还爱当匪徒头子，去烧杀抢掠，专抢你这种天真无知的小可怜。你嫁给我，就是回去给我当压寨夫人了。”

邵群不顾李程秀微弱的哽咽声，把他的性器和自己的都从裤子里掏了出来。

自己的大家伙早就硬得发红，从后面磨蹭着李程秀圆翘的屁股瓣儿，塞到臀缝里模拟着抽插的动作，一边磨蹭一边在李程秀耳朵边说话刺激他：

“当我邵家的老婆，让你能荣华富贵一辈子；老子我下边儿大，活好，还能让你爽，你有什么不满意的？”

“我……我都不认识你，不行，不行……”

还没开始真正的性爱，李程秀已经快要羞哭了，屁股被邵群磨得发痒，性器也被邵群牢牢握在手中，快感一波接一波袭来。

他已经有点分不清自己究竟是在配合邵群，还是真正被邵群描述的情形吓到了、仿佛真的不认识他一样，指尖贴在墙上簌簌颤抖。

邵群加速了手中的动作，后面再快速挺身，像真的插入进去一样前后摆动，剩下一只手绕到前面，卡住李程秀细白的脖子往上抬，吻着他的后脖颈，让他被迫抬起头看着一墙之隔的会场中心。

李程秀忍着声音，从墙面镂空的部分望出去。一对中年企业家夫妇从他面前几米处走过，转而来了两位有说有笑的年轻女士。

忽然间像是和会场中间的人群对上眼似的，他有一种强烈的被窥视的感觉。

多重刺激之下，他的性器前端渗出了一小股白色液体。

李程秀羞耻万分地垂下了头，用双手捂着脸。

邵群借着李程秀自己的精液，用手抹到了他的后穴上，伸了一根指头进去大力地揉弄。

当李程秀真的感觉到邵群在为他扩张时，刚才还压抑着的慌乱情绪此刻快速爬上心头。

“不要……不要在这里，放开我，我不认识你……”

他的力量相比邵群还是太小了。邵群拽下一截他的西装裤，弯腰在李程秀雪白的屁股上亲了一口，顺便用手把他上半身的衣服也撸到了胸口，小腹几乎是贴在冰冷的墙面上，露出一截白生生的小腰。

黑色和白色的强烈反差刺激得邵群的情欲瞬间膨胀，卡住李程秀脖子的胳膊甚至露出了可怖的青筋。他咬牙切齿地在李程秀耳边低声道：

“我劝你还是老老实实让我上，知道我刚刚在旁边听到几个男的说什么了吗？”

李程秀从手指缝里回头看他，没遮住的下唇被他自己咬出了个红印子。

邵群把头挨过去，没有把盖在他脸上的手拉下来，就那样舔掉了李程秀嘴唇上的印记，又用舌头顶开他的牙齿，伸进去好一顿搅合。

李程秀只感觉手背被邵群的睫毛和鼻梁不停地蹭着，又羞得不肯拿下来，眼睛看不到，但只感觉嘴里被塞了一截乱动的湿漉漉的舌头，亲得他耳朵边都是放大几倍的啧啧水声，等退出来的时候，两人的的嘴角边都带出几缕津液。

邵群扶着李程秀的脑袋，指尖触碰着他细软的发丝，眼睛红得像烧了团火。

“我来告诉你，刚才有两个男的——‘哎，看那边那个，长得白嫩，屁股翘，看着就好欺负。’

‘漂亮的你还见得少吗？’

‘漂不漂亮先不说，人要乖才好。一百个漂亮的里面没一个乖巧贴心的，有什么用？乖的才好，极品。’——听见了吗？还傻呵呵的站在那儿给那一帮畜生看，什么时候被人吃了都不知道。”

邵群没说谎，就在他发现李程秀在场内之后，确实听见两个衣冠楚楚的男人议论李程秀，要不是怕吓着他，邵群早就冲上去给这两个傻逼一人一拳头了。

“不，不知道……不要，不要……”

他双手趴在墙上，小声呜咽，腰身随着邵群的挺身被迫一动一动，从侧面看呈现出一条优美的曲线。

一时间，他仿佛真的是个被见色起意的流氓强行拐走的小少爷一样，脸上挂着泪痕，眉宇间委屈又隐忍。

李程秀被邵群逼迫着射完一次，已经没力气想别的了，此时不管邵群说什么他都会信。

他不要在这里，不要被强上，不要被那么多人看见这副模样……他只喜欢邵群，他不要被拐走去当人家的什么压寨夫人！

“小可怜儿，跟我睡一次。老子今天第一次见你就被你迷住了，说什么也要把你搞到手，强也要把你强了……”邵群喘着粗气，握住了涨得发痛的性器，粗大的一根在草草扩张好的穴口处戳刺着，“看你这样儿还是个小处男，那你的第一次就归我了！”

不！李程秀下意识绷紧了身体，近乎悲戚地闭上双眼。

邵群一鼓作气猛地插了进去，动作比平时粗暴许多，李程秀没忍住，痛得一声尖叫。

这声音哪怕在喧闹的会场里也有些突兀，引得几个人回头看了看，没发现什么异常后才又转了回去。

李程秀捂着嘴，脸蛋贴在墙上，身体被邵群胡乱地冲撞着，感觉到那粗大的玩意儿在他身体里疯狂进出。

邵群从后面掐住李程秀的腰，手臂的肌肉力量让他能牢牢地控制住李程秀纤细的腰肢，更好地找到着力点。

他双目赤红地看着自己的肉棍在李程秀柔软的小洞里抽插，征服欲不减反增，一把捞过李程秀的脖子，用低哑的声线说道：

“你不同意也没用，今天我就在这儿办了你，让你怀上小崽子，你就是我的人了。”

他故意在李程秀后穴的敏感点处慢慢蹭动，感觉到他动作一下，李程秀的身体就小小地抖一下，大眼睛里盈满泪水，眼眶周围红成一片，可又无力反抗邵群此时的暴行。

“真可怜……叫声老公来听听，叫了老子就放过你……”

邵群揉捏着李程秀胸前敏感的小肉球，指头划过他薄薄的胸肉，抽插的力道一次大过一次。

他把李程秀的前胸到腰腹的肌肤几乎玩弄了个遍，最后揉着背后两个圆圆的腰窝，拍了一下他的屁股。

李程秀紧闭着眼睛，根本不敢看此时的会场，耳边喧闹的人群声渐渐被邵群的怂恿声代替，满脑子想的都是身后散发着强烈雄性气息的男人。他看不到男人的身体多么健壮，可他却实实在在承受着男人大腿和手臂的力量。

他们这么放纵，这么大胆，是不是已经被发现了？是不是大家都知道他在这里被强上了？

这个男人又凶狠又蛮横，居然还逼着他叫老公，还让他生小孩，他哪会生小孩呢？他不会呀，怎么办……不对，这不是重点，他才不会顺了这个男人的意……

邵群紧蹙着眉头，没得到李程秀乖顺的回应，怒极之下打了他的屁股，低声威胁道：

“把眼睛睁开，看看你在多少人的眼皮底下被我干？你还有什么资格不叫？”

李程秀委屈极了，咬着嘴唇在刺激之下被迫睁开眼。

幸而会场里的人群始终没有注意到这边，觥筹交错间，他幻想的一切场景都没有发生，心里不禁得到了些许安慰。

邵群注意着会场中人群的动向，腰腹的力量却一点儿也不含糊，频率越来越快，之前用来润滑的精液在穴口处粘腻地附着在邵群的肉棍上，甚至都被插出了白色的泡沫。

“叫一个，宝贝儿，收拾你收拾得也差不多了，要是你今天想就在这儿被我一直干的话，你就耗着。老子有的是时间和力气，保证把你插得走不动道儿。”

李程秀眼角都是未干的泪痕，外套和衬衫已经皱成了一团，根本不能看。他知道邵群说的是真的，他确实敢做出更大胆的事，而且确实也有用不完的力气。

他都敢在这么多社会名流面前公然强上他，他还有什么做不出来的？

李程秀之前的矜持和文雅被邵群搅和得一团乱，哭腔里含着喘息，喘息里含着呻吟，在敞亮的大厅里被人从后面使足了力气地侵犯，像个跌落云端的娇气少爷，沦落到匪徒的手里，被蹂躏得淫乱不堪、体面全无。

邵群扳过他的脑袋，用舌头舔舐着他的眼泪，把他的长睫毛都舔湿得打了卷儿，看上去十分可怜。他从眼睛开始下移，亲过圆润的鼻头，脸颊，最后在嘴唇上温柔地啃咬，像咬橘子瓣儿，把李程秀藏起来的舌头勾出来，不断发出令人羞涩的唾液声，粘连着，挽留着，离开了片刻又被拽回来，两张嘴像吸了磁铁似的贴在一起，舌头的挑逗在亲吻的缝隙间才能捕捉到。

邵群下身做着最粗鲁的动作，上半身却极尽温柔。

李程秀被邵群的这种反差弄得意乱情迷，眼泪、唾液交汇在一起，分不清是谁的汗水，从白腻的脖颈上滑到衣领里去。

他的身体和心理都接近崩溃的边缘，不自觉扭动着柔软的腰，像溺水的人试图拼命抓住一根草叶，喉咙里不自觉就溢出声音来：

“老公……”

抽插的动作突然停了下来。

李程秀以为自己的妥协能换来片刻的休憩，但下一秒，男人的动作直接撞破了他的幻想。

邵群用大拇指摁住李程秀的腰窝，双手掐着他的腰胯，发狠地快速撞击着被插得艳红的后穴。李程秀被邵群双手的力气弄疼了，小声地悲泣着，耳边有几缕头发贴在脸上，被邵群拨开后在脸蛋上又狠狠亲了几口。

邵群觉得李程秀真够让他受罪的，平日里纯洁羞涩，又乖又温柔，一旦情欲来了，勾引起人来可一点儿也不含糊，关键是他根本不知道自己在挑战男人的底线。

有几个男的，甭管直的弯的，看见他这副模样能不兽性大发？！

邵群越想越生气，两道浓眉几乎要竖起来。就像现在一样，被插得几近高潮了，眼神里还是流露着邵群最抵挡不住的无辜情绪，怎能不叫人疼？

他越是这样，邵群越想欺负他。别的都不想管，先欺负了再说。

没办法，他就是喜欢李程秀，这辈子就栽他身上了。

邵群喜欢他温柔的笑，隐忍的哭，喜欢他白皙的皮肤和清澈的双眼，喜欢他性事中下意识的可爱反应，喜欢他不自觉的扭腰，喜欢和他接吻时甜蜜的味道。

任何人都不是李程秀，他眼里只有这个无可比拟的、全世界唯一的李程秀。

他要李程秀这辈子也栽在他身上，跑也跑不掉。

邵群一个挺身，性器进入到了最深处，抓着李程秀的腰就往里面撞，撞得又狠又快，甚至带出了些透明的水。邵群又惊又喜，一边撞一边把李程秀的脸转过来，从背后和他接吻。

有液体从两人的嘴角流出来，不知是流到高级定制的西装上，或是灼热的肌肤上，像蔓延的情热，从地板一直攀爬到屋顶，将整个厅堂的灯都吹熄了，只留角落里一盏昏黄的烛火，任由他们交欢。

邵群腹部的肌肉绷起紧实的线条，力量集中在下腹，放开李程秀的嘴之后又用两根手指头塞在他的嘴里不让他出声，逼着李程秀看着金碧辉煌的会场，看着来来往往的人群。

两人躲在雕镂图腾的墙面背后，像裸露在所有人面前一样疯狂做爱，既放肆又闭塞，痛苦却又达到极致的快乐。

会场此时开始播放音乐，演奏着浪漫的圆舞曲，优美的乐声响彻大厅。

邵群的手指拨弄着李程秀柔软的舌头，感受到几缕液体顺着手指流下来，还带出一声可怜的喘息。

会场中的男男女女开始相邀舞蹈，西装和裙裾翩然交汇。

邵群把手指收回来，满意地舔了舔，骤然擒住面前白嫩的臀，喉咙里吼着粗哑的音节，把李程秀发狠地往那一面墙上撞，紫红的肉刃像着了魔似的，在他的身体里发狂地冲刺，仿佛某种烙印的仪式。

人群的脚步走近又走远，灯光忽明忽暗，这场淫靡的仪式光明正大却又悄然无声的进行着，并且正在以疯狂的速度步向高潮。

“小程秀，爽不爽？你在这么多人面前被我操，说了要给我生小崽子，你生不生？”

邵群根本不等李程秀回答，直接把面前碍事的衣服全部撸上去，按着李程秀的后背，喘着粗气，奋力做着插入的动作。若此时有人将音乐突然停下来，邵群的喘气声一定会被人发现。

“被我给强了，良家小少爷就没地儿跑了，知道吗。等老子一射进去，你就是我的人了！”

邵群一只手抓着墙的边缘，另一只手搂着怀中几近脱力的李程秀，把全身的力气都放在下身，狠命地攻占着他的宝贝。他下腹和全身都像着了火一样，豆大的汗珠打在李程秀露出的腰上，西装摩擦出的声音大得惊人，李程秀雪白的屁股生生被撞出两片羞人的红。在涨满到顶峰的时候，邵群终于咬紧牙关，几十下近乎泄愤式的狂乱撞击之后向前倏地一压，伴随着被乐声掩盖过去的低吼，身体里的东西猛然喷薄而出，悉数留在了屁股里面。

音乐声在此时恰好达到了高潮，几个激昂的和弦连续奏出，点燃了宴会的热烈氛围。

李程秀趴着墙面，微张着嘴呼吸，嘴角边还残留着激吻过后的红痕。

他恍惚看见舞池中晃过一位优雅女士涂抹的口红，艳红的残影还留在空气中，觉得自己可能比那还要红，比这里任何人都要红，而且别人一看肯定就知道，他刚才经历了何等激烈的情事。

要不是还留存着一丝理智，知道自己身在公共场合，他可能直接就软在墙角边，衣衫不整地羞晕过去了。

虽然只干了一回，但邵群爽得仿佛浑身都活络起来。他亲了一口李程秀的脸颊，两只有力的胳膊架着李程秀软绵绵的身体，把心爱的人搂在怀里安抚。

“什么人！”

邵群迅速侧身，一把环住还晕乎乎的李程秀，用腿把他差点露出来的白屁股牢牢挡住，胳膊也环着他的脑袋，不让来人看清他的脸。

是个推着餐车走来的服务生。

邵群松了口气，想起宴会上请了乐队来演奏，也该是第二轮送餐的时候了。

服务生好像没明白状况，就看见一个高大的英俊男人搂着一个身量纤细的男人，里面的人看不清衣着，但外面这个英俊男人的领结和西装倒是乱七八糟，和他英俊的外表完全不符。

服务生是个年轻姑娘，和那个高大男人冷冷的目光对视了几秒，才想到可能是这群商界人士中有情侣在这儿幽会、亲亲小嘴拉拉小手之类，脸一红，便低着头快速推着餐车走过去了。

邵群迅速帮李程秀整理好衣衫，温柔地用大拇指擦干他的眼泪：“乖，不怕，我在呢，回家老公帮你清理。”

李程秀窘迫地低着头，走路的时候一直盯着脚尖，任由邵群拉着他出了宴会厅的大门。

两人途中正好路过孙、林二人所在的地方，孙满胜不可置信地瞪大眼睛，连手上的酒杯倒了，酒洒了一地都没注意——

他的耳朵里回荡着负责人在他耳边说的那句轻飘飘的话，犹如一声巨响：

“那位就是邵总的爱人，李程秀李总，在邵总的公司担任财务总监，今天也是被客户邀请来的。”

他知道自己今晚自作聪明的“工夫”不仅彻底白费了，甚至还闹了个大乌龙！

邵群把李程秀扶上了车，对他说乖乖等几分钟，自己去和朋友见了个面，等回来后直接亲自开车把李程秀带回了家。

一路上，从离开会场直到家中的浴室，等泡进水中的一瞬间，李程秀才完全清醒过来。

他又被邵群唬得团团转！

虽然知道邵群今天是在跟他玩花样，都是在逗他，可那种处于陌生环境下，被心爱的人强行进入的感觉还是让他又害怕又沉溺。

他总是禁不住邵群的大胆，可心里却又默默地期待着这种刺激，因为邵群的存在，就是他最大的安全感，甚至宁愿把自己暴露在外面，也顾着他的感受，不让他的脸被人看见。

他怎么能真的以为邵群是什么地痞流氓，要在那种地方欺辱他呢……

李程秀越想越羞，干脆把下半张脸淹进水里，垂着眼睑，睫毛也被水打湿了，用嘴一个一个吐着泡泡。

“老婆，我给你拿浴袍来了。”邵群赤着上半身进了浴室，笑得无比灿烂，一只脚迈进宽大的浴缸。

李程秀转了个方向，不理他，继续吐泡泡。

“老婆，别不理我嘛。今天你真棒，我都没想到你这么配合我，太爽了，宝贝儿，你知道你有多诱人吗，我今天一看到你就勾得我魂不守舍……”邵群从背后乐颠颠地抱住李程秀，手伸下去给他按摩着腰侧。

“我没有配合你……”李程秀耳根都红了，故意不去看邵群。

邵群一愣：没有？

李程秀瞪着水光盈盈的大眼睛，抬头看着他，脸上的红潮才下去又上来。

“媳妇儿，你……不会当真了吧？”邵群哈哈大笑，看见李程秀脸更红了，便站起来走到他面前，蹲下抓住他的手，捏了捏他的鼻尖，笑道，“怎么这么傻。”

李程秀挣开邵群的手，像个自闭的蘑菇一样蹲在浴缸的角落里不做声，片刻后又慢慢挪到邵群怀里，窝着不动了。他睫毛上沾湿的水珠滚落下来，从邵群的胸口沿着肌肉的沟壑滑落下去。

邵群把他抱紧了，往后退，半躺在浴缸里，让李程秀趴在他的身上。

“你也喜欢，对不对？下次我们换个地方，再换个方式，怎么样？”邵群嘿嘿笑着捏着李程秀的手指玩儿，又摸着他软嘟嘟的屁股，享受着温香软玉在怀的滋味儿。

李程秀突然双手撑着邵群的腹肌坐起来，朝他嘴上亲了一口，把刚刚还在回味今晚激情的邵公子当场亲愣了。他随后唰地站起身，带出一串儿小水珠。

邵群眼睁睁地看着李程秀在他面前用两条又细又直的长腿迈出浴缸，慢慢擦干了身体，换上干净的浴袍。

李程秀正要出门，又回来拉开一道门缝，露出半张泛红的小脸：

“你是匪徒头子，你去睡山洞，不许睡床。”

说完就两三步跑回了房间，缩到大床上去了。

邵群竖起耳朵听了听脚步声，眼神一凛：“被我抓到了。”

他仰躺在浴缸里，笑着叹了口气，望着窗外繁华的夜景，手臂无聊地拨着水花儿：

“又忘穿拖鞋，着凉了怎么办，看我一会儿不收拾你的。”


End file.
